


The Whole World Blind

by firstlovelatespring



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Revenge, Season/Series 03, mentions of Academic Decathlon, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/pseuds/firstlovelatespring
Summary: She should probably let it go, but Spencer can’t help but feel like she needs to settle the score. Mona got to terrorize them, stalk them for months, and now Spencer is expected to trust her, just like that? She’s going to need something in return.
Relationships: Spencer Hastings/Mona Vanderwaal
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	The Whole World Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiaCalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaCalls/gifts).



Spencer isn’t ready to trust Mona. They’re not even yet. A therapist would probably tell her this fixation on fairness manifested as a product of growing up with an older sister, always fighting Melissa for her fair share. “You split, I choose.” A therapist would probably tell her to let it go, but Spencer can’t help but feel like she needs to settle the score. Mona got to terrorize them, stalk them for months, and now Spencer is expected to trust her, just like that? She’s going to need something in return.

So Spencer picks a fight. After academic decathlon practice, Spencer follows Mona into the second floor girls’ bathroom. Mona’s in front of the mirror, fixing her makeup, and she doesn’t even look up when Spencer walks in. “What do you want?”

“I know my friends might be drinking your Kool-Aid, but I’m sure as hell not. How did you know that was going to happen yesterday? How is that supposed to convince me you’re still not working against us?” 

Mona caps her lip gloss. “You don’t get it, Spencer.”

“What don’t I get?” Spencer shakes her head. She’s tired of being one step behind, of Mona being able to guess their every move like she’s got the playbook open on her lap. It wasn’t supposed to be like this anymore. “That you’re still lying to us, after everything that’s happened? How can you expect me to believe you?”

“I’m not _lying_. You don’t get it, Spence, I’m not working against you anymore. Anything that I find out, you get to find out too. An advantage for me is a disadvantage for Red Coat. We’re in this together now.”

Mona’s never called her that before. _Spence_. It’s like it just slipped out, the second syllable got lost in Mona’s hurry to explain. That’s what convinces Spencer—not her exact words but Mona’s rush to smooth things over, to not burn this bridge she’s already taken such great pains to rebuild.

“Okay,” Spencer says, appeased, even though this wasn’t the plan. Spencer wanted to _take_ from Mona, siphon some of her power off the top, but Mona is offering, instead, to share.

So this time she’s curious, not accusing, when Spencer holds her chin high and asks, “How did you know, then?

Mona nods, once, and then looks Spencer in the eye, ratchets up that signature charm. “It’s so easy to manipulate boys.”

This maybe could have been part of the plan, to get some kind of dirt on Mona, but that’s not why Spencer gazes back. She has a feeling Mona didn’t bribe, or threaten, or offer to barter with her contact. No, that wouldn’t be Mona’s style at all. 

Spencer hops up onto the windowsill and dangles her legs at Mona. “Show me.”

“Gladly,” Mona says. She stands in front of Spencer and doesn’t even try to hide the look on her face. After all the lies, the deception—it feels like an olive branch to see naked desire on Mona’s face. This wasn’t in the plan, but it should be an unexpected bonus: getting Mona to admit to something she wouldn’t want getting out, the leverage that Spencer could hide behind the glass in case of emergency.

But of course, she can’t have it both ways. That leverage is worth nothing if Mona can throw the same accusation right back at her. 

Spencer hardly has to think about it. She leans down to kiss Mona, all sticky strawberry lip gloss and sharp cinnamon perfume. Mona tilts her head up, presses close to Spencer, and maybe, Spencer thinks, they can call it even.


End file.
